world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
012415jackmerrow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling punctualPilferer PP at 00:22 -- 12:22 AA: Hello. Is this the handle of Jack of Arena? 12:25 PP: WHY_YES_IT_IS 12:25 PP: IF_IT_ISN'T_MY_FAVORITE_PRINCE_CHARMING 12:25 PP: howsthegirlfriend.png 12:25 AA: Ah. You already know my handle then. 12:25 PP: iknoweverything.exe 12:26 AA: I would feign surprise, but at this point twinks knowing more than they should has stopped surprising me. 12:27 AA: In that case I guess there is no reason for me to beat around the bush, seaing as you already likely know my porpoise here. 12:28 AA: You are, to my knowledge, the most skilled and powerful Time Player who has ever existed. At the moment, I am at least tide for the weakest and least skilled. 12:28 PP: I_STILL_WANT_YOU_TO_SAY_IT 12:30 AA: I wish to learn from you. I wish for your race against me to fill Acenia's primer to be more than shrimply schooling a helpless wiggler. 12:30 AA: I wish it to actually be a race, in other words. 12:30 AA: As right now we both know that I do not even present an iota of challenge to you. 12:32 PP: WHAT_MAKES_YOU_THINK_I_WANT_THAT_PALE_PATHETIC_LITTLE_FREAK 12:33 AA: In honesty, I no longer think you do. After consulting with others, I suspect you are only filling her primer on behalf of the Herald. Or perhaps to use her as a bargaining chip in your game against Libby. 12:33 AA: I have no reason to believe she means anything to you beyond utilitarian porpoises. 12:36 AA: Or maybe it's more shrimple than that. Maybe you shrimply do not wish to sea her end up with a troll, as a matter of Twink Pride. 12:37 AA: Either way, it does not reelly matter your motivation. I intend to fill her Primer. Your words at our last meeting suggested you intend the same. 12:37 PP: NO_SERIOUSLY_WHY_DO_YOU_THINK_I'M_FILLING_HER_PRIMER? 12:37 PP: IS_FUTURE_ME_UP_TO_SOME_SHIT 12:37 PP: THAT_ASSHOLE 12:37 AA: Are you....not the Jack who I met on LOBAB mere moments ago? 12:38 AA: Or perhaps, not yet the Jack I met on LOBAB mere moments ago? 12:38 AA: Is this the first time we have spoken, from your perspective? 12:42 AA: I imagine I should be, at this point, rubbing my temples in confusion over this assault against causality, but I will skip that. We are both Time Players. Such bullshit is the price of dealing with our Aspect, is it not? 12:45 PP: IT_IS 12:45 PP: wehaventmetfrommyperspective.exe 12:45 PP: BUT_IF_FUTURE_ME_IS_FUCKING_WITH_YOU 12:45 PP: I_DONT_MIND_HELPING_YOU_FUCK_WITH_HIM_RIGHT_BACK 12:45 AA: That is somewhat surprising. You are not a fan of your future self? 12:49 PP: ARE_YOU? 12:49 AA: I would not call us the fastest of fronds, no. 12:50 AA: He is after all angling to fill my matesprite's primer before I do. 12:51 AA: But I have no particular feelings for Future Me. Not that I have met him to know if I would be a fan or not. 12:53 PP: WELL_THERE_IS_YOUR_FIRST_JOB_THEN 12:53 PP: MEET_FUTURE_YOU 12:54 AA: Very whale. Should I keep anything in mind to avoid evoking the ire of Future You when using Time? Or the ire of Present You for that matter. 12:57 PP: WELL_SNEAK_AROUND_ABOUT_IT 12:57 PP: DONT_BE_A_PRAT 12:57 PP: likeherdingcatsiswear.exe 12:57 AA: Act as a Thief rather than as a brazen Prince, then. 12:58 AA: Very whale. I will sea what I can do. Leaving my comfort zone should kelp me to learn anyway. 12:58 AA: I do not know if my gratitude reelly means anything to you, Jack, but you have it. If fucking with Future You is somefin you wish to sea done, then I shall do my best to accomplish it. 01:01 PP: LET_ME_SEND_YOU_A_PRESENT 01:01 PP: IT_SHOULD_HELP 01:02 PP: ((A box appears! Time players are bullshit)) 01:02 AA: ((Indeed)) 01:02 AA: ((Merrow does whatever he can to check for traps first, though with his Notice skill that is likely little. Then he opens it )) 01:06 PP: ((inside is a neon green waistcoat)) 01:06 PP: IT_WILL_LOOK_GOOD_ON_YOU 01:06 PP: fashionforward.tiff 01:06 AA: It is a rather fetching color, yes. 01:07 AA: (( Merrow dons the coat. )) 01:08 AA: Thank you, Jack. Then with that, I am off to meet my future self. Should I contact you once I have done so? 01:08 PP: ((Coat gives +1 to Time Rolls.)) 01:09 PP: Sure. 01:09 PP: SURE 01:09 PP: BUT_I_AM_GOING_TO_GO_WAIT_FOR_LILY_TO_FULFILL_HER_BARGAIN 01:10 AA: Very whale. I will talk to you at some point further along in the timeline then. 01:10 AA: Be seaing you. -- punctualPilferer PP gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 01:11 --